A composite function can be written as $w\bigl(u(x)\bigr)$, where $u$ and $w$ are basic functions. Is $g(x)=\log(x)e^x$ a composite function? If so, what are $u$ and $w$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $g$ is composite. $u(x)=\log(x)$ and $w(x)=e^x$. (Choice B) B $g$ is composite. $u(x)=e^x$ and $w(x)=\log(x)$. (Choice C) C $g$ is not a composite function.
Explanation: Composite and combined functions A composite function is where we make the output from one function, in this case $u$, the input for another function, in this case $w$. We can also combine functions using arithmetic operations, but such a combination is not considered a composite function. Relationship between the functions Our $2$ functions appear to be $\log(x)$ and $e^x$, but neither of them takes the other as its input. We combine the functions by multiplying them, not by composing them. Answer $g$ is not a composite function.